Edward Mason Must DIE!
by lozzy035
Summary: bellas the new kid moving in to live with her dad and give her mum and phil some space. Edward is the playboy of the school him man girls are Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen their brothers are his best friends wanting each of the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**B POV**

I Step out of my car just to be stared at. Great just what I didn't want.

I'm Bella Swan. 18 years old and in my senior year. I've just moved into a little town to live with my dad, Charlie. Forks is so tiny if you blink you miss it. I moved to give my mum and her new husband Phil some space. I'm 5" 8' with chocolate brown eyes and mahogny hair. I have an ok body but I hide in baggy clothes and hoodies. I'm not shy but I'm not outspoken, I prefer being invisable to everyone to get out of the hell hole called school quicker. I can't do that here Everyone knows everyone since birth, I'm new meat, the shiny new toy.

I rush to the office as fast as I can I'm glad I finally got rid of my clumsyness to be able to atleast run and walk on flat surfaces now. I step in the office and it's green just like everything else in this town. A woman with fake red hair was sitting behind the sliding glass window with the name tage Mrs. Cope on her top.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan." I say walking up to her.

"Ah yes Isabella Swan here is everything you will need. Schedule, map and if you need me don't hesitate to ask hun." She smilled. SHe seemed really sweet but I think I'll be fine.

"Umm... can you change that all to Bella? I really don't like Isabella." I Asked sweetly.

"Ofcourse dear." She beamed at me.

After she changed it I walked out only to be gwaked at. Ok so maybe a new girl is something they don't get alot but come on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've had half a day so far. I've met a few people and been hit on a few times so much for being invisable. It's lunch and I decided to walk along the field.

"Watch out!" I hear a voice yell before getting hit in the head with a football. Great I get hit even without playing. A hand appears infront of my face and I take it.

"Thanks." I mumble. I brush myself down then look at who helped me up. I'm meet by a HUGE boy. He's only huge with muscles and he looked like a body builder and about 6" 8' and gray eyes.

"I'm Emmett." He boomed and hugged me.

"I...can't...breathe." I choke out. He let me go and grinned sheepishly at me. "Bella." I state.

"Nice to meet ya. Do you want to meet my mates?" He asks jumping up and down like a jack in the box.

"Sure I guess but I don't want to but in on your practise." I say gazing down.

"No problemo Bells. Come on there great." He lead me to two lads tossing another ball around. One was blonde at about 6" 6' musclue but not as much as Emmett and had blue eyes. The other had a brozey coloured hair and 6" 5' again with less muscle than the blonde but still some there, he had the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen.

"Guys meet Bella. Bella the guys." Emmett smiled proud of himself.

"Great I feel like I know them all ready." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes causing them to laugh.

"Oh yeah he's always like that." Said the blonde.

"Ok blondey so who are you so I can actually say something other than blondey to you." I say causing them all to laugh.

"Jasper Hale." He smiled at me.

"And you bronzey." I say to the other guy causing him to smile crookedly at me.

"Edward Mason but you can call me anything baby." Ok so he's a player.

"How about you don't call me baby and I walk away and we forget we met playboy." I smirked and walked away. "Laters guys." I hear them running after me and I carry on walking at my pace. Did I mention I walk ultra fast.

"I'm not a player I just think your really hot. Do you want to...um...go to dinner with...me?" He asked using a fake nervous voice.

"No sorry dude. Nice trick. Maybe I'll see you around." I winked at him. "Later boys." I purr and walk off. I know that none of them are following me now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk to my locker and see to people nearly dry humping on it. I cough and they seperate. Oh look playboy and a pixie like girl. Black hair about 5" 2' with grey eyes. She didn't looklike a normal girl to go for a playboy. I wonder if she knows. Hmm.

"Bronzey." I nod to Edward and recieve a smirk.

"Hi!" The girl said. "I'm Alice and I Can tell were going to be great friends I mean if you already are with my boyfriend then you must be with Emmett and Jasper to." She squealed. She seemed so nice. She really doesn't know what he's like then.

"Yeah I meet them at lunch tofay on the field after being hit by a football. I remember their names but I forgot bronzey's I called him that earlier and I can't remember what it really was." I lie with a shrug. I look at him to see a hurt and angry look in his eyes but his face was composed in a smile.

"Edward Mason. As I said before." He winked at me.

"Right well I really need to get to my locker and you were making out on it so yer." I say and they moved to the next one along.

"Babe I got to go." He kisses her again and turns to me. "Bye Bella." He purred in my ear as he walked past.

I talk to Alice for a bit before I have to leave and she has to go to cheerleading.

I step into the car park and see bronzey with a blonde girl about 5" 8' like me. THey hear my footsteps are pull apart. SHe looks just like Jasper. I look at Edward and see him smirking at me. God I bet he thinks I'm following him.

* * *

**ok so i know i've just started a new one but i wanted to give this ago **

**ill update soon**

**love ya all**

**BYE BYE**

**please review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: dont own if I did I'd still be on here to see what people do to my stories lol**

* * *

**E POV**

I heard there was a new girl staring today, I can't wait to see what happens this is going to be simple another girl hanging off me and she'll be mine first I'll make sure of it.

I'm Edward Mason '_THE_ Edward Mason.' I have bronze sex hair which isn't what I have ever done even if I'm a player I still want to wait for the right girl, cliché I know but its right. Anyway I have emerald green eyes and I'm 6" 5'. I can have any girl I want and I do just not the right one.

I drive to school in my sexy Volvo this is the only thing I actually care about other than my best friends, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale. The girls think there everything to me but there just something to pass my time.

I pull up to the school and stand by my Volvo's boot. Jasper and Emmett turn up minutes later and head towards me.

"Dude have you heard about the new chick?" Emmet asks.

"No what about her, and it better not be that she has a boyfriend." I say seriously.

"No I don't think she has one. But I hear she's H-O-T-T, with two T's." he says stretching hot. We hear a Mustang coming into the school and turn towards the noise. Damn that cars smoking. We all look at each other and girl when we realize it's the new girl in this car.

The door opens and two feet with chunks come out then legs that are in baggy jeans but as she's getting out of the car you can see how nice they'd probably look in a skirt damn why isn't she in one I mean everyone here wears one even if it is cold. Finally we see the whole of her and even in hoody and baggy jeans she is hot, long mahogany hair that's in curls down to the middle of her waist and deep chocolate eyes that even _I _could feel as if I was drowning in them. She doesn't even scan the parking lot and heads toward the office to get her schedule.

XXXXX

All day I've heard about Isabella the new girl or as she likes to be called Bella. It's lunch so me and the guys head to the football field to throw around a ball when we see the new girl walking around.

"Hey Emmett let me throw the ball go near her and catch it and get her to come over, I need a new girl for Fridays and Sundays." I smirk as do they and I throw the ball and Emmett runs for it.

"Watch out!" Jasper yells before getting she gets hit in the head with a football. Damn that wasn't supposed to happen damn Emmett for not getting there fast enough. Emmett helps her up and then he hugs her. They talk for a few minutes before heading towards us, I use this time to look over her body again and really wish she was wearing clothes to show off her figure she looks as if she's got a great one.

"Guys meet Bella. Bella, the guys." Emmett smiled proud of himself. Idiot

"Great I feel like I know them all ready." She says sarcastically rolling her eyes causing us to laugh. I like her more than my normal girls she's funny.

"Oh yeah he's always like that." Jasper said.

"Ok blondie so who are you so I can actually say something other than blondie to you." She says causing us to laugh again. I wonder what she named me.

"Jasper Hale." He smiled at her.

"And you bronzy." She says to me I smile crookedly at her. This is my smile that makes all girls swoon but doesn't even make her eyes glaze over.

"Edward Mason but you can call me anything baby." I say as a hint in wanting her.

"How about you don't call me baby and I walk away and we forget we met playboy." She smirked and walked away. Hell no is she walking away on that note. "Laters guys." We start running after her and she carry on walking dead fast.

"I'm not a player I just think you're really hot. Do you want to...um...go to dinner with...me?" I asked using a fake nervous voice. I hope she falls for it.

"No sorry dude. Nice trick. Maybe I'll see you around." She winked at me. "Later boys." She purrs and walks off. We don't follow as all of us are in a trance at her beauty and how she called me out on my player ways. Damn I want her and I want her now.

"Damn Ed she called you out how does it feel to be rejected?" Emmett laughs.

I glare at him then smirk. "She won't be able to say no to me for too long I mean I'm _THE _Edward Mason I can get anyone I want and I want her." The wish me luck as I head towards my locker.

Alice is there one of my 'girlfriends' there not really that but whatever they want as long as I get a good make out session I'm fine. At least they don't know about each other.

"Hey baby." She purrs right before I push her against the locker next to mine and we have an intense make out dry humping included. We get interrupted by a cough and we break apart. Damn it's Bella and her player image of me has just been proven oh well I bet I can still get her.

"Bronzy." Aww she's keeping that name or me. I've got her, I smirk at this thought.

"Hi!" Alice said. "I'm Alice and I can tell were going to be great friends I mean if you already are with my boyfriend then you must be with Emmett and Jasper to." She squealed. Damn she's annoying when she does that I think I'll let Jazz finally get his dream and date her soon.

"Yeah I meet them at lunch today on the field after being hit by a football. I remember their names but I forgot bronzy's I called him that earlier and I can't remember what it really was." She claimed with a shrug. I feel angry and a little hurt she doesn't remember but keep my happy mask up.

"Edward Mason. As I said before." I winked at her.

"Right well I really need to get to my locker and you were making out on it so yer." She says and we move to mine. Yes right next to hers I can flirt a hell of a lot now.

"Babe I got to go." I kiss Alice again and turn to Bella. "Bye Bella." I purred in her ear as I walked past.

I skip the rest of the day to hang out in my car I can't leave I have to meet up with Rosalie soon maybe I should give her up soon I mean Emmett's in love with her but won't show it to me but I can tell he is. Plus I've had her for a few months now.

When the bell rings I go to meet her by the back doors of the school and we quickly start making out never beating around the bush with Rose.

Footsteps interrupt us damn again Bella. I think she maybe want me more than she's letting on I mean she's stopped my twice with two different girls I swear she's jealous, all she has to do is admit she likes me. I smirk at her she's making this fun.

* * *

**sorry for not updating i hate doing it on a pc and just got a lappy again lol**

**and im lazy as HELL lol**

**BYE BYE xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time in E's POV_

_When the bell rings I go to meet her by the back doors of the school and we quickly start making out never beating around the bush with Rose._

_Footsteps interrupt us damn again Bella. I think she maybe want me more than she's letting on I mean she's stopped my twice with two different girls I swear she's jealous, all she has to do is admit she likes me. I smirk at her she's making this fun._

_

* * *

  
_

**B POV**

I can't believe he's with another girl AGAIN!! He's a disgusting, vile pig that looks like he wants to try me next. I shuddered in disgust I know he took it pleasure with the look he's giving me.

"Rose, baby I need to talk to Bella, here about a project for class." He says kissing her lightly. She smirked at me before grabbing his shirt and kissing his fiercely. _Like I want him._

'Rose' walked off, but not before nudging me slightly with her arm.

"Well hello beautiful. What can I do for you?" he said looking me up and down.

"Nothing I was walking to my car you idiot, by the way we don't have a class together at all." I was glad at that thought.

"Well I can change that." And my happiness is gone.

"Don't even think about it." He just smirked. "What do I have to say to get you to leave me alone?"

"Say yes to going out with me."

"Hell no. I'm not one of the girls who think that your God or something, I think that I would prefer to go out with Mike Newton I met earlier." That's a bad thought I mean that kids like a dog and he sweats all the time.

"Well I can sort that out too if he's who you want, but I have to say I get what I want no matter what." I can't believe him I mean who acts like this and then you know he'll make out with someone else when I'm gone I'll bet.

"I'm fine as I am." I spit through my teeth. He snakes him arm around me and tries to pull me into a kiss until I slap his face so hard it stung my hand.

"What the hell Bella. Why did you slap me I mean I'm every girls dream including yours even if you won't admit it I mean come on I'm Edward Fucking Cullen."

"You know you're an asshole with too big of an ego maybe my stay here will help that deflate it a bit." With that I get out of his hold and walk off to my mustang.

* * *

**how was it what should edward do to try and get her**

**lozzy XOXO  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time in B POV_

_"I'm fine as I am." I spit through my teeth. He snakes him arm around me and tries to pull me into a kiss until I slap his face so hard it stung my hand._

_"What the hell Bella. Why did you slap me I mean I'm every girls dream including yours even if you won't admit it I mean come on I'm Edward Fucking Cullen."_

_"You know you're an asshole with too big of an ego maybe my stay here will help that deflate it a bit." With that I get out of his hold and walk off to my mustang._

**E POV**

I can't believe she just slapped me and walked away. I will get her I'll make sure of it.

I get to my car and head over to Tanya's. I had 3 dates lined up tonight Tanya then Alice and finally Rose. If I'm lucky I'll be able to go over to Bella's house and try and get on her dad's good side o he can put in a good word for me with Bella 'cause I don't think she'll hurt his feelings.

I turn up at Tanya's half an hour early.

"Hey babe I missed you." She purred, walking to my car which I hadn't even managed to get out of before she was even by my door.

"I know hunny I missed you too." I said laying it on thick. I hadn't actually missed her at all her voice was annoying as hell. All she's good for is making out with quickly before she tries to get further.

XXXX

I arrived at Bella's house just before half eight so I knew that the chief would be in and I would be able to talk to him probably while Bella cooks.

I turn into her drive and see her blue mustang and the cop car. I quickly exit my car and head towards the door, which I knock on instantly.

"Hello?" Mr Swan said as he looked me up and down. As he's never had trouble off of me he has no idea who I actually am.

"Hello sir I'm Edward Cullen, a classmate of Bella's I was wondering if I could have your permission to take her out on Friday?" I asked politely.

"Ok son but have you already asked my girl if you have there was no point to the little meeting." He admitted and walked into his house I followed him to his lounge and sat on the sofa.

"No sir I have yet to ask but I was hoping to get your permission first."

"Well then you can take her out son just wait here she's just cooking some dinner." Just as I thought she would be. I know Charlie loves his food almost as much as his job and Bella.

"Thank you sir." Just as I say that she walks into the room and freezes up when she sees me.

"Dad dinners on the table and what's he doing here?" She nearly hisses.

"Thanks Bell and he wanted to ask me if he could take you out on a date which I said yes to so all you have to do is accept the offer from him." Charlie states cheerfully not noticing Bella's aggravation.

"So what do you say _Bell_?" I ask using her dad's nickname for her.

"Yes fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She spits at me.

"Bell don't be hard on the young man."

"Its ok sir I have to get home for dinner I just wished to ask you now" I say standing up I'm really going to Jasper's as he and Emmett are there waiting for me to tell them about my dates. I can't wait to tell them how I've already got a date with her.

"I'll see you out." Bella said now happy knowing that I was leaving. We walk to the door quickly when I turn to her.

"See you tomorrow B." I wink at her and place a kiss on her cheek. She pushes me out of the door and slams it shut quickly.

XXXX

"No way dude I can't believe you went that far just to get the girl." Emmett laughs.

"I know what you mean he hasn't gone this far for a girl ever." Jasper joins in with his laughing. I had just told them about what I had done to get Bella.

"Laugh it up dudes but I got the hottest chick to go out with me and if things go well you can have Alice and Rosalie if you want." I smirk as they grin stupidly. "As long as you help me that is." They look at me as if I was stupid that I didn't think they would do anything to get with their dream girls.

I start telling them about my plan and soon were all thinking of different things I can do to get Bella.

* * *

**so what do you think**

**can someone also give me ideas on what parts the lads could do ive only got a few ideas lol**

**lozzy bye bye xoxo  
**


	5. poll and note sorry

**Sorry for not writing an a/n before I really get annoyed by then myself.**

Hey everyone sorry for doing this but so much stuff has happened in my life I was then going to update which I did on one story then even more happened.  
What's happened is that both my siblings have had children however my niece was premature and in an incubator. We were then in a big rush to finish my sister's house before Lacey was out of hospital however my sister was in hospital for a few weeks anyway due to her c-section and postnatal depression.  
I then had exams now in college and then another batch of exams. Also my little sister has been in and out of hospital for a few weeks due to something called CRPS or RSD (depends on which county you live in) please look it up there are videos on YouTube.

I have decided to do my stories one by one instead of all together so I am putting up a poll to see which story to do first please choose because I really hope I still have readers.

Lozzy xoxo

P.S chapter 11 for forbidden was a real chapter not a contest that was the chapt name


	6. poll

poll is on profile now please vote i really want to know what you all think

lozzy xoxo


	7. chaper 5 ral chapter

**The poll finally gave an answer haha. This is the story that will be continued.**

_"Laugh it up dudes but I got the hottest chick to go out with me and if things go well you can have Alice and Rosalie if you want." I smirk as they grin stupidly. "As long as you help me that is." They look at me as if I was stupid that I didn't think they would do anything to get with their dream girls._

_I start telling them about my plan and soon we were all thinking of different things I can do to get Bella._

* * *

B POV

I cannot believe that he just did that. How DARE he ask me out by my dad. I fumed and walked back into the house. I sat at the table and glared at my dad, he just happily ate dinner talking at me as if nothing was wrong. After a few minutes he finally sighed and looked at me.

"Ok, what is it Bell?"

"How could you do that? I don't want to go out with him. I don't like him or even actually know him." I said in a pained voice towards the end.

"I thought I was helping you out, letting you meet a nice guy, I've never had trouble off him..." I cut him off.

"Of course not." I scoff. He just ignored me and continued.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to meet someone I haven't heard of any new friends." I didn't say anything just played with my food until he left me.

I sat at the table trying to figure out a way to get out of the date before giving up, and going to be.

I lay awake till 2am when Charlie came in. I pretend to sleep and heard him whisper to me.

"Please find some friends Bell, don't be alone." I heard him close the door and walk back down stairs. I fell asleep not long after that, my last thought being that I will go on the date not for Edward but for Charlie.

XXXXX

I walked to school the next day and noticed Edward by his car. I ignored him as I felt him watched me.

"Hey Bell!" He called I heard him running behind me I stalled for a second but then walked slightly faster not noticeable to anyone who wasn't paying close attention. Before I reached the door I grabbed me and turned me around. "Hey, so I was wondering, where you wanted to go for our date?"

"I don't care just choose I'm only going to make my dad happy not you." I side stepped him. I just reached the door he shouted out to me.

"OK BABE I'LL CHOOSE WHERE WE GO FOR OUR DATE!" I knew that everyone heard instantly. I turned round and noticed two of his girlfriends, a tall blonde one and a small one with black hair that I had seen him with yesterday glare at me and both move towards me.

I made it to homeroom in a run without being caught by either girls but the whispers were heard throughout the halls, thankfully they had changed so much no one believed anything. They ranged from a pity date to me sleeping with Edward and being so good he wanted to try me again. It was so laughable but I ignored it.

I had managed to keep away from Edward and his girlfriends. Unluckily I had to go to the bathroom. I was just washing my hands when both girls walked in.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" The blonde said only to have the black haired one to turn on her.

"Your boyfriend? I think you'll find that he's mine." She spoke venomously.

They glared at each other for 5 minutes until I got bored and told them that he was seeing them both.

"Prove it." They demanded.

"He calls you both baby so he won't get caught not remembering your names. Go to his locker at times that he told you not to and he'll be with another girl trust me."

XXXXXX

I had been home for an hour when a knock sounded on the door. "Dad it's open. Can't believe you forgot your keys again." I laughed

"It's not your dad, I'm Rosalie and you were right." She sighed coming into the room with a big bar of chocolate. "Melt that for me please."

I walked into the kitchen with her following, the door knocked and I called "Come in... uhh... sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Alice." She was in tears walking into the kitchen. "I can't believe you were right."

"There's a player in every school and he's your one. I'm actually amazed that he hasn't been caught I mean this is such a small town, how did he get away with it?" I was impressed more than I could say,

"We meet in freshman year, I was new and had a crush on that Jasper guy but he had a girlfriend, Edward comforted me and we kissed, he said I was so special and that's how we got together." Alice near cried.

"For me it was kindergarten although we didn't go out till freshman year, he said after knowing me for so many years I was special and that it was only right to do after so long."

"Well for me it was my last school a guy I had known me life and he played me the other girl didn't care but I did. He had said he changed for me but he lied so, here I am." I explained although I didn't need to.

"You have to help us get back at Edward and in a way it'll be like getting back at the guy that hurt you." Rosalie stated.

"No thanks, I'm going on a date with him to make my dad happy not anything else I don't want to hurt my dad. He's already upset I haven't made friends yet although I haven't even been here for a week do I don't see why it's such a problem."

"We'll be your friends if you help us we promise. We just need to know how to break his heart. It's not fair he can do it to us and we not do it to him."

"Fine I'll help on one condition."

"What is it?" They both demanded.

"If Edward breaks up with you, you have to ask out the guys you like. No matter what." I said when they looked like they were going to protest. "So what do you want me to do?"

They looked at each other and I instantly regretted that I agreed.

* * *

**Hope this is ok and you enjoy it**

**I'll try and update more but i have 2 exams soon (for sociology {not as keen on it as I once was}) **

**please review even if you hate me now**

**lozzy xoxo**


	8. an

A/N: Hi everyone!

I don't know if some of you know this, but is starting to delete fan fictions that are too graphic, too violent, or ones that are inspired by songs, or have songs in them.

This means a big deal to me because I read songs fictions, so I urge you to sign this petition against the change that's happening.

The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)

It would mean so much to me if you could sign it and then pass it on.

please sign it we only need a few more to help and if everyone joined we can stop the people before the site become something none of us use anymore when to some its a great way to escape from life or just to relax like it is to me

lozzy035 xoxo


End file.
